Key to Fire
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: Hikari Hijiri escaped the Academy five years ago. What will she do when Narumi asks her to come back to the Academy? What if his reason for asking is so she can destroy it? Will she go under disguise to save all those she lived with in the Academy? Is she strong enough to do so? And can she live through it if she is?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gakuen Alice (Tho I wish I did T.T)**

**Claimer: I however do own Hikari.**

**Here's a new story!**

* * *

"Life is so dull sometimes," A girl with long golden hair and light blue eyes sighed up in the top of the tree.

She looked down at the scenery across the valley and realized that she had been there for three hours now, and still nothing had changed or happened across the scenery. The wind blew, causing her hair to fly forward in front of her and wave like gentle waters were being pushed back and forth.

"Hikari Hijiri?" A voice said suddenly, sending the girl on alert and ready for any kind of attack.

Hikari looked down and spotted the person who had called her name. He had long blonde hair that was wavy and down to his shoulders. His eyes shined green in the sun, yet looked purple when he moved into the dark. His face was small and feminine making Hikari look hard and careful to make sure he truly was a guy.

"What do you want Narumi?" She asked, remembering that face.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Narumi said with a smile towards her.

She snubbed him and sat back on the branch as she leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I repeat, what do you want?"

"Do you know how long it took me to find you? It's been five years since you escaped." Narumi said, raising an eyebrow at her curiously.

"I'm not going back Narumi. That place is a hell hole that deserves to be burned down." She hissed at him, closing her eyes as the wind blew once again.

"You look just like your mother," Narumi said, making her jolt in surprise and glare down at him.

"Shut up." She hissed at him angrily.

"You know, they're all still there." Narumi said, knowing she knew whom he was talking about. "So is your little brother."

Hikari clenched her fists and jaw as she held back the guilt she felt for leaving them behind. Narumi saw the quick emotion before it flitted away.

"They all think your dead. Persona made sure of that." Narumi continued to tell her.

"What do you want?" She repeated, turning her face away from him.

"I…" He stopped, looking around carefully. He was making sure no one else was nearby to hear him, making Hikari curious as to what it was. "I want you to stop the ways of Alice Academy. Stop Persona and his men, along with the elementary school principle. Help the students."

Hikari turned and dangled her legs off of the branch, staring down at Narumi in surprise. She couldn't believe one of the teachers of Alice Academy was asking her to destroy the place.

"What makes you think I can do that?" She said, feigning innocence.

"I know full well the extent of your alice. You could be the most powerful alice user out there." Narumi said, holding up his arms in argument.

Hikari pushed off of the branch and started to plummet towards the ground quickly. The wind caught up around her before she hit the ground, making her slow down and hover above the ground, before gently touching on the grassy floor.

"Oh? Then you know how dangerous it is if I come back." She argued back with him, sticking her face in front of his.

"That's why you'll need a disguise." Narumi said with a smile, sending his pheromone alice towards her.

She flicked him in the forehead, sending his alice everywhere away from her. "Don't try that on me Narumi. It won't work." She sighed as his eyes turned to pleading ones and he stared at her. "Fine! Only because I want to get them out of there, and Alice Academy deserves to go to hell."

"I don't want you to destroy it completely!" Narumi argued, grabbing her shoulders, but hissed in pain as he waved his hands in the air. "You burned me!"

"I don't like to be touched. Only certain people get to." She said with a glare. "Fine, I won't destroy it _completely._ Only _mostly._" She smirked happily as he shook his head and sighed.

"Come, I have a car nearby." He told her, ushering her to the car without touching her.

The car drove on quickly as Narumi left her in the back seat. He looked back at her from the driver's side and threw back some clothes.

"Put these on," Narumi told her sternly.

"What for?" She asked stubbornly, looking at the clothes confused.

"To be in disguise." He said, as if it was the simplest answer.

She sighed, but didn't ask further questions. "You better not look back you pervert."

She watched Narumi for a moment before sliding her tank-top off and grabbing the binding that was with the clothing. She wrapped the binding around her chest and then put the vest over it, making her chest look completely flat. She draped on the baggy Alice Academy High school boys uniform, feeling the blue pants barely hang on her hips, and the suit hang on her delicate form.

"Here's a wig," Narumi said, peeking back at her.

"What if I was still changing?" She asked accusingly.

She tucked her hair under the wig and positioned it correctly on her head before pinning it down so that it wouldn't move.

"We're here," He said, making Hikari look out the window and at the front gates of Alice Academy.

"Never thought I'd come back here." She said with a clench of her fists again.

"Your name is Hikaru Hirijima." Narumi said, turning in his seat to look back at her. "Remember it. Act like a boy."

"Eye aye captain." She said, mock saluting him.

"I'm going to take you directly to the classroom. So stay close to me and don't speak to anyone until we get there." Narumi commanded.

"So what? No paperwork?" She said, stepping out of the car.

"Already taken care of." He said, stepping in front of her and fixing her uniform.

She glared at him, but let him, knowing he was doing this out of nerves. "You already knew I would come?"

"I figured you would to help them." Narumi said. "Now, don't burn me."

"What?" She sucked in a breath as he grabbed her face and pulled it towards him. He breathed into her open mouth, sending his pheromones into her throat.

She coughed, trying to get them out and shoved Narumi away from her angrily. She grasped at her throat as it burned from the alice that lodged itself into her skin.

"You bastard!" She shouted, then froze and looked at Narumi. Her voice had deepened and turned more manly compared to her soft feminine voice. "What the hell? How the hell did pheromones do that?"

"My pheromones commanded your voice box to deepen and turn more brutish." Narumi said, taking a step back and holding his hands up in surrender. "Now hurry, we have to get a move on it."

She wanted to slug him; hit him hard enough that he passed out. But she knew that wasn't going to solve anything at the moment. She followed after him quickly as he passed into the school and through the hallways.

"High school huh?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's been five years." Narumi pointed out again. "You're fifteen now,"

"Five years, and still Alice Academy hasn't changed." Hikari said, glancing around.

"Okay everyone! We have a new classmate!" Narumi said, sliding the door open quickly.

Hikari looked around the classroom and almost burst into tears as she saw the same people in her elementary class. Hotaru, Mikan, Iinchou, Permy, Natsume, Ruka, Kokoroyomi, and everyone. She bit the inside of her cheek as she fought back the tears.

"His name is Hikaru Hirijima. Please make him feel welcome." Narumi said with a smile. "Goodbye."

"Ah! Wait!" Hikari said, holding her hand out.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Of you? Not a chance." She said, glaring at him.

She hated to be mean to Natsume, but she had to play the new student. She had to act like she knew none of them.

"Natsume! Be nice to him!" Mikan shouted at him.

Mikan walked over to Hikari and held out her hand, giving her a smile and a welcome. Hikari took it and smiled back, making Mikan smile wider at the joy of being accepted.

"Hikaru," Hikari answered, nodding her head.

"Mikan Sakura." She introduced herself. "Let's find you a seat." She looked around for an empty seat, and frowned as she rubbed her head. "It seems there's none left."

"What about that one?" Hikari asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing to the empty seat next to Natsume.

"Ah! No! No one sits there but Hikari." Mikan said, before clamping her mouth shut.

Hikari jolted as she looked at Natsume who was glaring at Mikan. She turned her attention to Mikan and acted as if she knew nothing. "Hikari?"

"She was an old friend of ours. But she's not here anymore." Mikan said, turning on her heel and walking over to her group. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

One by one Mikan introduce 'Hikaru' to everyone. Hikaru sat next to Natsume despite the protest, and went on daily life like any other Alice Academy student would. The students in the class tried to hassle her and tried to bully her, but she just played the part of the stubborn, male, high-school student she was supposed to. Two weeks went by and Hikari knew that no one suspected a thing; not even the other teachers who accepted her as just another student found with an alice.

"Why is lunch over already?" Hikaru complained, scratching her head.

Hikari froze as she spotted Yoichi sitting there next to Natsume. The same grey hair and blue eyes of her three year old little brother that she had to leave behind. He had to be at least eight years old now as he sat next to Natsume. He was still small, but more grown up than when she last saw him.

"Take your seats!" Jinno shouted, making everyone rush to their seats.

Hikari kept her face hidden as she sat down next to Natsume who had Yoichi climb into his lap. She smiled, noticing his habit that was never broken. Yoichi whispered into Natsume's ear, making Natsume smile.

"Just some stupid new kid who doesn't know what he's gotten into." Natsume told Yoichi.

Finishing that class was the hardest thing Hikari ever had to do as she kept her face hidden from Yoichi, and didn't say a word to the rude comments made by Natsume. When the bell rang she got up quickly and walked out of the room. Yoichi watched her with calculating eyes, before jumping off Natsume and following after Hikaru.

Hikari ran once she was outside, needing to get as far from the classroom as possible. She sat under a tree and relaxed, trying to get her nerves under control. She sat there for an hour before she felt back to normal. She stood up and walked back towards the dormitory.

"Yo-kun! Natsume-kun!" Mikan shouted.

Hikari froze as she turned towards the shout. She ran, feeling the dreaded feeling of something dark and evil. There was only one person who gave off this feeling. She dashed around the corner and skidded to a stop, instantly seeing the man with pale skin, black eyes, and black spiky hair. Persona stood there with his mask and an evil smirk.

"My, my," Persona said playfully. "To think you'd still go against me. Come, tell me the information I need."

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Mikan shouted, reaching out.

Hikari looked at where Mikan was reaching and saw Natsume on the ground, staring up at Persona with a pained and struggling look on his face. Hikari's heart plummeted as she saw Natsume on the ground; it sank further as she noticed Yoichi was crouched behind Natsume in fear. Hotaru, Mikan, and Ruka were standing a few feet off, not sure what to do without getting the two boys hurt.

"Lies!" Persona shouted. "I know you know where that girl is!"

"Who?" Hotaru asked calmly, trying to pry information.

"That damn girl Hikari!" Persona shouted, throwing his hand across the air angrily.

"Hikari's dead." Ruka said, clenching his fists in sorrow.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me?" Persona said, narrowing his eyes. "I'll have to force it out of you."

Persona reached towards Yoichi and Natsume, making Natsume push Yoichi behind him defensively. Black powder swirled around Persona's hand as he reached closer towards them. Hikari's body automatically moved forward as she dashed past Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka.

"Hikaru!" They shouted, watching the blond boy rush Persona.

Hikaru stood with her arms out to either side of her as she glared Persona down stubbornly. "Don't touch them!"

Natsume and Yoichi stared with wide eyes at the new student who was inches in front of them, and who was about to be touched by Persona's deadly hand. A flash of light erupted between Hikaru and Persona, and wind picked up, pushing the students hair back from their faces that were being covered by their hands to stop the light.

The light faded, leaving the others to stare in surprise and confusion at what had just happened. Persona stood a few feet back with skid marks across the ground from his heels dragging along the grass.

Natsume stared with wide eyes as short blond hair fell from Hikaru's head, letting the long, mid-back length, golden blonde hair to flow out and in the wind like waves. Light blue eyes flashed dangerously at Persona, daring him to come closer to the two boys.

"Onee-chan!" Yoichi shouted, standing up quickly.

"Stay back!" She shouted at him, making him flinch.

Persona began to laugh maniacally as he looked at Hikari with a prideful look. "I knew it! I knew Narumi brought you back!"

"I wasn't going to leave them forever." She hissed at Persona.

"Yet you did leave them! You ran away from the Academy and left them!" Persona said with an evil smile.

Hikari felt a pang hit her chest as she realized the truth to his words. She clenched her fists and let them his her sides.

"You think I left them and enjoyed my life out there?" She glared at Persona hard. "I was gaining help. Haven't you noticed the problems arising in Alice Academy?"

This time Persona narrowed his eyes and frowned, realizing that there were problems of people on the outside trying to bring down Alice Academy. Parents wanting their kids back; government wondering if the Academy was doing its job correctly.

"So it was you," Persona said, making a cloud of black surround him.

"I'm not going to hold back Persona," Hikari said angrily. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one."

The cloud of black dashed towards Hikari, making Natsume and Yoichi stand up again and dash towards her. Just as Natsume wrapped his arms around her small frame, fire picked up around her, along with water, earth, and wind.

"What the…" Hotaru said, staring at Hikari as the elements swirled around her protectively, hitting the cloud and destroying it before it could touch her.

"Natsume," Hikari said, touching his arm gently. "Hold still,"

The elements were thrown at Persona, but he easily dodged them. Hikari smirked and snapped her fingers, letting the nullification erupt out of her like an explosion and hit Persona dead on, sending him away from all of them and to the ground.

"Hikari!" Mikan shouted as her, Hotaru, and Ruka ran over to her, Natsume and Yoichi.

"Hang on," Hikari said, grabbing hold of all of them.

They all suddenly disappeared, reappearing in her empty dorm room. Narumi, Jinno, Tsubasa, and Misaki stand there watching as the six students suddenly appear.

"What the hell?" Misaki shouts, looking at the blonde girl under Natsume's hold.

"Hikari!" Narumi said panicking.

"Hikari?" Jinno asked, staring at the long lost student.

"Sorry Narumi, seems I couldn't hide it." Hikari apologized with a smile.

Her eyes grew dull as her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground. Natsume's arms moved and wrapped around her, pulling her up into the air and against him before she connected with the solid floor.

"Place her here," Narumi said, gesturing to the bed.

Natsume laid her down but sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her in confusion. Yoichi climbed onto the bed and peered down at her.

"It's really onee-chan." Yoichi said with a smile.

Narumi grabbed Hikari's suit and opened it up. He unbuttoned her shirt, showing the vest and binding beneath it over her chest. Natsume glared down at the binding and vest; reaching out he unsnapped the vest and grabbed a hold of the binding.

"Natsume!" Narumi shouted, grabbing the boys hand.

Narumi's finger brushed across Hikari's skin, making fire burn his hand again and causing her to sit up quickly with a glare. The vest hit the floor as the binding unwound itself from her chest. The guys in the room blushed bright red as the binding draped around her waist before hitting the floor, and the only thing covering her chest was her shirt draping loosely over her breasts.

"Don't touch me," She breathed heavily, swaying slightly before falling backwards into a hard chest.

"Onee-chan!" Yoichi shouted worriedly.

She looked over at her little brother and smiled. "I'm alright Yo. Just a little tired."

"But how is she alive?" Misaki asked, peering down at Hikari and covering her with a blanket.

"I'm right here you know." Hikari said with a sigh. "I was never dead. Persona told all of you that so you would revolt against the Academy."

Hikari pulled the blanket against her and tried to lean forward to stand up. She was pulled back against Natsume as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"Natsume, let me go." She said tiredly.

He stayed silent as he buried his face in her neck, trying to look as if nothing was going on with his emotions, but in truth was filled with relief.

"We'll want answers later." Tsubasa said with a nod of his head.

Tsubasa ushered everyone out except for Natsume and Yo. He ignored the arguments of Jinno and the complaints from Mikan and Ruka who wanted to be there too. When the door shut Hikari glanced at Yo who was crying in her lap.

"Gomene," She apologized, patting Yo's head. "Gomene," She said again, leaning her head against Natsume's.


End file.
